


Срединный путь

by EveHalliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHalliday/pseuds/EveHalliday
Summary: Много учеников у него было, но лишь один снискал к себе особое расположение.





	Срединный путь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight42/gifts).



> Написано на «Фандомная Битва 2018» на diary.ru в составе команды «fandom Overwatch 2018». Ник автора на diary.ru: Alice~.

_I know the doubts that plague you._  
Zenyatta to Genji

 

Много учеников у него было, но лишь один снискал к себе особое расположение. Не был он ни умней, ни красивей прочих, не было в нём и смирения, присущего монахам Шамбала, однако всё чаще видели его гуляющим вместе с Учителем, всё дольше сидели они, беседуя, под раскидистыми ветвями цветущего рододендрона, и связь, возникшая между ними, крепла день ото дня.

В деревне шептались, что юноша этот когда-то был любимым сыном главы могущественного клана Шимада. И хотя старший брат юноши, Ханзо, не уступал ему ни в отваге, ни в искусстве владения луком, именно младшего сына Содзиро Шимада лелеял, словно самое драгоценное своё сокровище. Всё разрешал ему, а ещё больше – прощал, и вызывало это огромную досаду у остальных домочадцев. «Возмутительно, как он привязан к мальчишке, – шептали они, – а ведь тот всего лишь пустоголовый повеса, хоть и хорош лицом». Юноша же не ведал, что сгущаются над ним тучи.

В канун сюбун-но хи [1] Содзиро Шимада занедужил. Лежал он в постели, бледный, с бисером пота на висках, и дыхание его было таким слабым, что положи кто перед ним пёрышко, оно бы едва шелохнулось. Лучших целителей созвали в поместье, пообещав несметные богатства, однако все они, как один, разводили руками в недоумении. Угасал Содзиро, словно свеча, и никто не знал, что было тому причиной. Не отправился он и на семейное кладбище почтить память предков, чего прежде не бывало, ибо чтил он традиции чрезвычайно. Так и стояли в вазах пышные букеты из пуэрарии, гвоздики и китайского колокольчика, и ботан-моти [2], им столь любимые, лежали нетронутыми на тарелке. 

На шестой день Содзиро Шимада скончался.

Скорбели о нём, впрочем, недолго: при жизни покойный Содзиро был стариком склочным и нетерпимым как к чужим, так и к своим, и теперь, когда он, наконец, отошёл в мир иной, многие вздохнули с облегчением. Ханзо же стал новым главой клана и за дело взялся со рвением, коему позавидовал бы и сам Содзиро. К огромному неудовольствию старейшин, младший брат его, Гэндзи, никакого интереса к семейному ремеслу не проявлял, и, более того, относился к нему с величайшим презрением. «Должно быть, слаб Ханзо, коль терпит подобное неповиновение, – роптали они, – неровен час, когда из-за Гэндзи клан Шимада станет посмешищем». 

С каждым днём всё мрачнее становился Ханзо, пока, наконец, не потребовал от Гэндзи ответа: будет ли тот стоять с ним бок о бок, чтобы вместе управлять отцовской империей? Не ведал Гэндзи, что нависла над ним смертельная угроза, и с привычной ему усмешкой на губах отказался. Разгневался Ханзо, выхватил лук и выпустил в брата шквал стрел. Никто не знал, замешкался ли Гэндзи, или вовсе мастерство его было не столь велико, да только великую цену пришлось ему заплатить за дерзкий ответ. Ханзо же думал, что ранил брата смертельно, и оставил умирать. Некоторые говорили, что горько сожалел он о содеянном, только вот время было не повернуть вспять.

Через много лун после этого появился в деревне путник. Был одет он в диковиную броню, а за спиной у него висела катана в ножнах такой необыкновенной красоты, что при одном взгляде на неё захватывало дух. О себе говорить он не желал и только спросил, где найти омника по имени Текхарта Дзенъятта.

– Удача на твоей стороне, путник, ибо не так просто найти того, кого ты ищешь, – сказал старый Пхубу, оглаживая белоснежную, словно снег, бороду. – Однако же каждый год во время цветения рододендрона возвращается он в хижину на дальнем склоне Сандер Пика [3].

– Спасибо тебе, – вежливо сказал путник, низко поклонившись. – Не забуду я твоей доброты.

Коротко кивнул старый Пхубу, и, опираясь на клюку, ушёл восвояси. Путник же обратил свой взор на возвышающийся над деревней горный пик.

***

Поднявшись на вершину горы, путник восхищённо присвистнул, ибо никогда прежде не видел он подобной красоты: первые солнечные лучи освещали горные хребты мягким золотым светом, и внизу, в укрытой туманом долине, Боти Кхоши [4] струилась, словно змея в траве, ловкая и проворная. Застыл путник, взгляд устремив вдаль, – туда, где белела укрытая снегом вершина Чо-Ойю [5]. 

От тягостных дум отвлёк его спокойный голос омника:

– Многих манит Самаргатха [6].

– Даже скрытой облаками нет ей равных, – ответил путник, обернувшись. – Долго я искал тебя, Текхарта Дзенъятта, и счастлив безмерно, что нашёл.

– Что ж, надеюсь, ты не будешь разочарован.

Путник рассмеялся:

– Слава о твоей мудрости дошла до самых отдалённых деревень, однако же никогда прежде я не слышал, что и пошутить ты горазд.

– Коль нет у тебя ожиданий, и разочарован ты не будешь, – заметил омник.

– И то верно.

И оба они замолчали.

Путник внимательно разглядывал своего собеседника, ибо воистину чудом было для всякого увидеть одного из Просветлённых. Хоть модели омник был и достаточно новой, не укрылись от зорких глаз путника ни царапины, ни вмятины, оставленные, без всякого сомнения, брошенными в металлическое тело камнями. В отличие от прочих монахов Шамбала, омник был одет не в привычные дхонка, шемдап и зен [7], но простые свободные штаны, подвязанные жгутом. Девять точек на его голове светились бледным голубым светом, и сферы гармонии медленно вращались вокруг его шеи, словно ожерелье.

– Моё имя некогда было Гэндзи Шимада, – заговорил путник.

– Стало быть, имя у тебя сейчас иное? – спросил омник.

Голос его, меж тем, не выражал ни малейшей заинтересованности. 

Гэндзи задумался, а после медленно произнёс, словно в своих словах не был уверен:

– Не тот я Гэндзи, которым был.

– И куколка однажды становится бабочкой.

– Уж бабочкой мне точно не стать! – горько воскликнул юноша.

– Почему же? – сферы, прежде кружащиеся вокруг омника, замерли, но Гэндзи был так поглощён собственным горем, что ничего не заметил.

– Был я человеком, а теперь, – он горестно развёл руками, – чудовище.

– Стало быть, чудовище всё, что не человек?

Смутился Гэндзи.

– Не хотел я тебя обидеть, Текхарта Дзенъятта.

– ... и не обидел ты меня, тот, кто прежде называл себя Гэндзи Шимада, – перебил его омник.

Юноша слабо улыбнулся.

– Мудр ты, как и говорят. Сможешь ли ты мне помочь? – спросил он с надеждой в голосе.

– Если захочешь ты учиться, – просто ответил омник.

***

Время шло, и уже каждый в деревне Таме знал, что путник тот стал новым учеником Текхарта Дзенъятты. Хоть и сторонились его поначалу, со временем всё же привыкли. С улыбкой наблюдал старый Пхубу, как помогает ученик омника то тут, то там. Никакой работы он не гнушался и не ждал взамен благодарности. Был он приветлив и обходителен, и дивились жители деревни, ибо манеры у него были, словно у принца крови. А уж когда кто-то рассказал легенду о двух драконах, то всякий проникся к юноше сочувствием. «Как же он натерпелся, бедняжка, – шептали они, – и ведь его собственный брат...». Юноша же делал вид, что ничего не слышал, хоть каждый раз и овладевало его душой смятение. 

Иногда вместе с юношей спускался в деревню и сам Дзенъятта, и послушать его приходили и стар, и млад, ибо речи его находили отклик во многих сердцах, однако же большую часть времени омник проводил в уединении.

Гэндзи же, хоть внешне и был спокоен, терзался. Сны его были обрывочны, словно лоскуты ткани, и часто просыпался он в ночи, вцепившись в простыни, и крик ужаса был вот-вот готов сорваться с его губ. Днём он всё свободное время проводил в деревне, и это одно помогало ему забыться. Лишь вечером возвращался он в хижину, где ждал его Дзенъятта.

К Учителю своему Гэндзи относился с величайшим почтением, однако, не зная его достаточно хорошо, стеснялся, и ничего с собой поделать не мог. Дзенъятта же его ни о чём не расспрашивал, за что юноша был ему бесконечно благодарен. С удивлением наблюдал Гэндзи, сколь добр и мягкосердечен был его Учитель, и про себя отметил, что столь добрых и мягкосердечных людей он прежде не встречал. Подумав об этом, юноша смутился, ибо понял, что хоть и уважал Учителя безмерно, а всё же порой и сам становился жертвой глупых предрассудков. 

Дзенъятту, казалось, и вовсе не заботило, что Гэндзи был киборгом. Беседовали они на равных, и если Гэндзи случалось выплеснуть свою горечь, слушал он внимательно, не перебивая. Иногда Гэндзи ловил на себе взгляд Учителя: пристальный, изучающий, словно проникающий в саму его суть. Смущался он, опускал глаза, и сердце его билось так часто, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди, и сам Гэндзи не понимал, отчего.

Время шло, и что-то незаметно для самого Гэндзи в нём изменилось. Не мог он понять, что, а всё же словно дышать ему стало легче. Нет, всё так же просыпался он, мокрый от пота, посреди ночи, тяжело дыша, а после лежал, уставившись в потолок, неспособный уснуть. Всё так же избегал всякого взгляда в зеркало, если заходил в дом к кому-то из жителей деревни, однако же возвращаясь поздним вечером в хижину на дальнем склоне горы, чувствовал, что губы его сами собой расплываются в улыбке.

Легко и просто было ему с Дзенъяттой. С ним можно было говорить о чём угодно, не боясь встретить ни непонимания, ни презрения. Всегда внимательно слушал его омник, чуть склонив голову на бок, не перебивая, и задавал такие вопросы, на которые Гэндзи и самому нередко приходилось искать ответ. Можно было и просто сидеть с ним рядом, вытянув ноги перед камином, жуя лепёшку, и молчать. Можно было медитировать на самой вершине горы, встречая рассвет. И самым большим счастьем было наблюдать за звёздами, сверкающими в небе, словно драгоценные камни, а после возвращаться в хижину, ложиться на потрёпанную циновку и засыпать с улыбкой на устах. 

То были единственные ночи, когда Гэндзи не снились кошмары.

***

Когда отцвели деревья рододендрона, стали собираться Учитель и ученик в путь. Последний день сидели они в хижине на дальнем склоне горы: ученик, вытянув ноги у огня, и Учитель, левитируя в воздухе, ибо это был естественный для него ход вещей.

– Задумчив ты, Гэндзи, – заметил Учитель.

Юноша после минутного молчания негромко произнёс:

– Не могу найти я покоя. Как бы ни старался, правда рвётся наружу, и сам я – пробитая плотина.

Дзенъятта же ничего не ответил, и только сферы, прежде кружившиеся вокруг него, безжизненно повисли в воздухе. Гэндзи же продолжил, и в голосе его была такая боль, что, казалось, вот-вот разорвёт она его на части:

– Каждое утро лежу я с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь отсрочить момент, когда вновь получу подтверждение, что всё, что со мной случилось – не сон. Мгновение забытья мимолётно, словно взмах крыльев бабочки, и изо дня в день я живу в кошмаре. Часть меня осталась человеком, другой же части никогда не стать омником. Я словно балансирую на канате, и справа, и слева от меня пропасть.

– Не решишь сменить направление – останешься на пути, уготованном судьбой, – мягко заметил Дзенъятта.

– Но как же я могу жить, Учитель?

– Как и прежде ты жил, Гэндзи, – мягко сказал омник. – Ты единственный видишь себя чудовищем.

– Вы не можете это знать... – пробормотал юноша.

– Не могу, – легко согласился омник, а юноша покраснел от смущения – не подумал он, что может быть услышанным. – Однако же я чудовищем тебя не считаю. И ты один можешь решать, кем ты будешь.

Гэндзи смущённо уставился на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Приятна была от Учителя похвала, и всё же не успокоила она его мечущуюся душу. Не мог Гэндзи примириться с тем, кем он стал. 

С того самого момента, когда он очнулся, ослеплённый холодным светом операционного светильника, не было ему покоя. Каждый день всё его существо отторгало чужеродные части, каждую ночь ему снилось перекосившееся от злобы лицо брата. 

Он не мог драться с Ханзо. С тем самым Ханзо, который так ловко жонглировал мешочками Отэдама [8], знал имена всех тётушек, дядюшек, их многочисленных сыновей и дочерей, а ещё ничего, совсем ничего не боялся. С тем самым Ханзо, который с усмешкой наблюдал за его любовными похождениями, и, хоть и ворчал, но всё же передавал письма, полные изящных намёков, его очаровательным возлюбленным. С тем самым Ханзо, к мнению которого со временем прислушивались самые учёные и степенные мужи клана Шимада.

Он не мог драться с Ханзо, даже если за это пришлось бы заплатить собственной жизнью. Жизнью он не заплатил, но, по его собственному мнению, заплатил чем-то гораздо большим.

Он не хотел жить, но они вынудили его: сказали, что без него война будет проиграна. Они латали его так же усердно, как кормилица латает разорванную в клочья игрушку своего подопечного. Они сделали ему протезы из прочнейшего сплава и доспехи такие лёгкие, что он совсем не чувствовал их веса. Они залечили его раны, но швы остались, и тогда они укрыли швы тончайшей шерстью. Они срастили его сломанные кости и собрали его тело по частям, и только одно было им не под силу: исцелить его душу. Но их не интересовала его душа. 

Они проиграли войну, и он вновь остался один.

Первым его порывом было отправиться на Ханамуру, но он этого не сделал. Не из страха перед Ханзо и его луком, но из страха перед тем, что он может ему сказать. Он ненавидел брата за то, что он сделал с ним – и скучал по нему так отчаянно, что всё чаще и чаще видел его в своих снах. Ему хотелось сделать ему так же больно, как больно тот сделал Гэндзи – и ему хотелось повернуть время вспять, чтобы вернуться туда, где они были неразлучны.

Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и ушёл в горы, и сейчас, глядя на пляшущие на лице Учителя тени, Гэндзи впервые почувствовал что-то ещё, помимо сжирающих его ненависти и страха. 

***

Странствовали они так долго, что Гэндзи потерял счёт дням. То брели они по узкой, скользкой тропе, жавшейся к гребню морены [9], то по тропе натоптанной, проложенной человеком. Брели под светом солнечным и звёздным, останавливаясь на привал лишь изредка, чтобы перевести дух. Спали под открытым небом: Дзенъятта, застыв в позе лотоса, экономя энергию, и Гэндзи, с головой завернувшись в спальник, подаренный жителями деревни Таме. Куда шли они, Дзенъятта не говорил, а Гэндзи и не спрашивал, полностью доверяя своему Учителю.

Однажды остановились они на привал в заброшенной пастушьей хижине. Гэндзи лежал на дощатом полу, разглядывая ходившую ходуном соломенную крышу, и размышлял то о том, то о сём. Столь о многом говорили они с Дзенъяттой, и всё же многое до сих пор оставалось для него тайной за семью печатями.

– Расскажи мне о монахах Шамбала, – попросил он.

– Что бы ты хотел знать? – сдержанно спросил его Учитель.

– Что угодно, – улыбнулся Гэндзи. – Что вам самому хотелось бы рассказать.

Внимательно посмотрел на него Дзенъятта.

– Что ж, – начал он. – Брат мой, Текхарта Мондатта, был первым из нас, кто пошёл путём просветления. 

– Ваш брат? – с недоумением спросил Гэндзи.

Дзенъятта коротко кивнул.

– Видно, хороший у вас был брат. Мой колотил меня палкой при любом удобном случае. Но и я в долгу не оставался, – рассмеялся Гэндзи.

– Потом пробудился я, а после и остальные, – Дзенъятта, казалось, и вовсе не слышал Гэндзи, словно вновь оказался он в тех днях, когда всё ещё для него было ново и необычно.

– И где же сейчас ваш брат? – с любопытством спросил юноша.

– Текхарта Мондатта странствует по свету. Пламенны его речи, и многие с радостью следуют за ним.

– Почему же вы не пошли?

Задумался Дзенъятта.

– Всё указывало на то, что только посредством глубокой личной вовлечённости возможно познать то, что открылось нам.

– Выходит, то, что Текхарта Мондатта делает, смысла не имеет? – Гэндзи приподнялся на локтях и пристально посмотрел на Учители.

– То, что я с ним не согласен, не значит, что то, что он делает, не имеет смысла, – спокойно заметил Дзенъятта.

– Так же, как и то, что я считаю себя чудовищем, чудовищем меня не делает, – пробормотал Гэндзи.

С интересом посмотрел на него Дзенъятта, но ничего не сказал.

– Расскажи и ты мне кое-что, Гэндзи, – произнёс он после недолгого молчания.

– Что бы вы хотели знать, Учитель? 

– Познал ли ты любовь?

Смутился Гэндзи, ибо не знал он, как ответить на подобный вопрос. Множество знатных дам занимали его мысли, когда он ещё был тем Гэндзи, которого отец ласково называл «Воробушек». Сколько же безумств он творил! Взять хотя бы Тюдзё: в ней одной, казалось, сосредоточились все совершенства, недостатков же у неё не было никаких. Однажды поздним вечером, когда поместье уже готовилось ко сну, он проник в её маленький садик, никем не замеченный, благодаря своей необычайной ловкости и проворству. Как, должно быть, напугал он тогда её! Она вся дрожала, а он, стоя перед ней на коленях, продолжал убеждать её, что привела его к ней сама судьба. И всё бы ничего, если бы тогда, когда уже готов был он заключить её в жаркие объятья, не появилась в саду одна из её служанок и завопила так громко, что, кажется, весь город знал, что в доме господина министра случилось несчастье. Едва удалось Гэндзи унести ноги незамеченным.

Много историй, подобных этой, мог бы рассказать Гэндзи, однако же решил ответить на вопрос прямо и так честно, как только мог.

– Прежде я думал, что познал, а сейчас гложут меня сомнения.

– Почему же?

Замолчал Гэндзи, чувствуя, что краснеет. Не желал он отвечать на этот вопрос, ибо и сам на него ответа не знал, а потому перевёл разговор на другую тему.

– Расскажу вам о той, на которой я так страстно хотел жениться, что даже у отца её просил благословения. Её звали Фудзицубу. Она была ужасна, невыносима. Горделивая, своенравная и упрямая, как мул.

– Почему же ты влюбился в неё?

– Не знаю, – Гэндзи пожал плечами. – Я и сам удивляюсь. Должно быть, разожгла она в моём сердце огонь своей неуступчивостью. Долго я её добивался, и через полгода ухаживаний она согласилась стать моей.

– Но всё же ты на ней не женился, – спокойно сказал Дзенъятта.

– Нет. Я бросил её ради другой, – пристыженно сказал Гэндзи.

– Стало быть, ты любил и её?

Замолчал Гэндзи.

– Нет, – ответил он, отпустив взгляд, – но она была так хороша собой, что я не смог устоять.

– Чем же всё закончилось?

– Моя возлюбленная заколола себя моим же кинжалом. Отец её хотел убить меня в отместку, но стрела Ханзо оказалась быстрее.

– Стало быть, твой брат спас твою жизнь?

Гэндзи кивнул.

Сидели они в молчании: Гэндзи, сгорая от стыда, пряча взгляд, и омник, чьё лицо было столь же непроницаемо, сколь и всегда, однако невероятно быстро мигали лампочки у него на лбу.

– Стоило ли оно того? – спросил Дзенъятта немного погодя.

Гэндзи посмотрел на Учителя с недоумением.

– Любовь, – добавил омник.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Гэндзи. – Я не был к этому готов.

Он повернулся лицом к стене, укрылся одеялом с головой и, уже засыпая, услышал тихий, необычайно печальный голос омника.

– Понимаю.

***

На следующий день путь их лежал мимо озёр Гокио [10]. 

Гэндзи шёл за Дзенъяттой следом, однако же то и дело останавливался, ибо никогда прежде не видел он подобной красоты. Небо – лазурное, высокое, словно купол шатра – отражалось в глади озера, и возникшая за ночь изморозь мерцала в первых солнечных лучах. 

– Учитель! – неожиданно для себя самого крикнул Гэндзи.

Дзенъятта остановился, обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на своего ученика – если, конечно, омник может смотреть вопросительно на кого бы то ни было. Гэндзи уже неплохо знал Учителя, а потому нередко догадывался, что тот скажет или сделает.

– Устроим привал?

Дзенъятта кивнул.

Гэндзи подошёл к кромке воды и замер, глядя на собственное отражение, вернее, его оболочку: пластины маски серебрились в утреннем свете, словно рыбья чешуя. Он сел на корточки, робко коснулся пальцами воды, завороженно наблюдая за расходящимися по водной глади кругами. В его голове пробежала шальная мысль, которую он почему-то не отогнал.

– Учитель, – он повернулся к Дзенъятте. – Я хотел бы искупаться.

Дзенъятта же не выразил ни малейшего удивления подобной просьбе и лишь коротко кивнул.

Гэндзи замер, размышляя, и смущенно добавил:

– Вы не могли бы... не смотреть?

– Я отвернусь, если это доставляет тебе дискомфорт, – ответил Дзенъятта после недолгого молчания.

Гэндзи же почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. «Он омник, – убеждал он сам себя, – всё это его не тревожит». И всё же Гэндзи чувствовал неловкость. Чувство это было настолько острым и настолько неожиданно человечным, что он испугался. 

Он не знал, зачем он это делает, почему именно сейчас. Маска служила ему защитой куда большей, чем катана и сюрикэны, ибо защищала она его от себя самого. Она была тем, что сдерживало его внутренних демонов: Ханзо, Блэквотч, бесконечную вереницу смертей, кровавой нитью тянувшуюся за ним. Но сейчас, в это самое мгновение, надёжно укрытый меж припорошенных снегом вершин, чувствуя спиной присутствие того, кому он доверял так, как прежде не доверял никому, Гэндзи чувствовал, что время пришло.

Он подошёл к самой кромке воды, опустился на колени. Закрыл глаза. Кровь бешено стучала в висках, и сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Он сосчитал до десяти и нажал на боковые клапаны, дрожащими пальцами снял маску и так бережно положил её на песок, словно она была сделана из тончайшего фарфора.

Гэндзи открыл глаза.

Он впился в собственное отражение с невероятной жадностью: его лицо, израненное, всё в шрамах, словно подмастерье скульптора взялся за работу, а когда не вышло, выместил на ней свою злость и разочарование. Всё те же тонкие, обветренные губы, с уголками, опущенными вниз – он редко теперь улыбался. 

Гэндзи робко коснулся металлическими пальцами щеки. Замер, чувствуя мягкость и теплоту кожи. Провёл рукой по скуле и выше, на мгновение замерев там, где начинается линия роста волос.

Впервые ему не было противно себя касаться.

Он не был красив, как был красив когда-то, но всё его тело было картой – картой, начерченной им самим. Все его решения, правильные и нет, были здесь, отпечатаны на его теле, и ничто не могло этого изменить.

Гэндзи, неожиданно для себя самого, рассмеялся. Он смеялся так, как смеётся сумасшедший, как смеётся тот, перед кем поднимается занавес, и ничто больше не отделяет его от внешнего мира.

Доспех летит на камни, и Гэндзи не боится ни вмятин, ни царапин. Он больше вообще ничего не боится, а потому бросается в воду, холодную и прозрачную. Он плавает до тех пор, пока мышцы на ногах не сводит судорогой. Он вылезает из воды, отряхивается, словно собака – и взгляд его падает на хрупкую фигуру Дзенъятты по другую сторону озера. Гэндзи смотрит на него, словно зачарованный. Ему так хочется подбежать к Дзенъятте, и... Он не знает точно, что дальше, и потому останавливается на полпути. Замирает, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание.

Помешательство проходит, и Гэндзи, надев доспехи и маску, вновь готов отправиться в путь.

***

– Остановимся близ Горакшепа [11], – задумчиво сказал Дзенъятта. – Завтра же перейдём Кала Патар [12], а дальше – Самаргатха.

– Вы ведь так мне и не сказали, Учитель, куда мы держим путь, – заметил Гэндзи.

– В монастырь Шамбала, – просто ответил Дзенъятта.

Гэндзи не удалось сдержать восхищённый вздох.

– Не думал я, что туда может попасть кто-то, кроме пробудившихся омников.

– Моему ученику всякий в монастыре будет рад.

Гэндзи низко поклонился. Странное предчувствие зрело в его душе, но о нём он Учителю не сказал.

***

Гэндзи лежит в своей комнате, и взгляд его прикован к потолку. Мысли путаются, словно нитки в клубке – только пытается он развязать узел, как новый возникает перед его взором.

Комнату ему дали на шестой день после прибытия в монастырь, и разрешили делать в ней всё, что ему вздумается. Поначалу Гэндзи спал на тонкой циновке, был тих и послушен, как и остальные монахи. Дзенъятта же молча наблюдал за ним и ничего не говорил. На десятый день Гэндзи достал старую фотокарточку со дна походного рюкзака: он и Ханзо, совсем ещё юные, с задорными улыбками, обнявшись, стоят на пороге поместья. Дзенъятта ничего не сказал и об этом, но Гэндзи мог поклясться, что видел на его металлических губах лёгкую полуулыбку – если, конечно, омники могут улыбаться. Через месяц Гэндзи снял шлем, положил его на деревянную лавку, служившую ему постелью, и вышел на балкон. Задумчиво он смотрел на белеющую на горизонте вершину Ама Дамлам, и тревога снедала его сердце.

Встреч с Учителем Гэндзи теперь ждёт с замиранием сердца, и когда пальцы Дзенъятты ненароком касаются его бедра, тело Гэндзи отзывается так, как, казалось, оно больше не способно. Юноша сбегает так быстро, что только пятки сверкают. Он даже не трудится придумать причину столь скорой отлучки, но чувствует, как пристальный взгляд Дзенъятты жжёт ему спину.

Иногда Гэндзи наблюдает за Учителем из окна своей комнаты. Он гуляет во внутреннем дворике, спокойный и сосредоточенный. Однажды он замечает Гэндзи, таращащегося на него из окна, и приветливо взлетает в воздух металлическая кисть. Юноша стыдливо скрывается в окне, прячется в кровати, укрывшись с одеялом головой и смеётся, бесконечно смеётся от смущения и счастья.

Этой ночью он впервые просыпается не от фантомной стрелы, вонзающейся в грудь, а от фантомных рук, ласкающих его тело, и Гэндзи, наконец, понимает, что происходит.

***

– Почему ты попросил меня отвернуться? – спрашивает Дзенъятта. Он левитирует над мягкой бархатной подушкой в верхней зале монастыря, и Гэндзи сидит, прислонившись к его бедру.

– Я... я не знаю, Учитель, – тихо отвечает Гэндзи, смущённый. Ему ужасно хочется сказать правду, но страх сильнее.

Дзенъятта молчит. Гэндзи смотрит на его непроницаемое лицо в надежде понять что-то, что он до сих пор не замечал, но видит лишь то же, что и всегда – чистый лист.

– Я...

– Не нужно, – скупо отвечает Дзенъятта. – Я всё понимаю.

И он уходит. 

***

Гэндзи не знает, как заговорить об этом. Он пытался, действительно пытался начать сотни тысяч раз, но каждый из них спотыкался о слова, давился ими, и они застревали в глотке, словно камни. 

Он стащил пергамент у одного из монахов и спрятал его в потайном кармане дорожного рюкзака. Ему казалось, что пергамент горит, словно костёр, и каждый в монастыре знает, что он – вор. И даже когда никто к нему не пришёл с требованием объясниться, он не мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Он сидел на балконе, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и писал. Гэндзи казалось, что всё, что он пишет – неуклюжее и неправильное, шероховатое, изломанное, словно он сам. И тогда он разорвал пергамент и смотрел, как ветер уносит обрывки туда, где горизонт плавится в алом зареве заката. 

Он избегал Дзенъятту, ибо боялся, что тот прочитает правду в его глазах, ибо даже маска не могла скрыть его чувств. Он чувствовал себя нагим и беспомощным, нелепым, несуразным и бесконечно глупым.

Он одновременно жаждал и страшился момента, когда ему придётся открыться. И этот момент настал.

***

– Гэндзи, – раздаётся знакомый голос за его спиной.

Юноша вздыхает, считает до десяти и медленно оборачивается. Больше всего Гэндзи хочется убежать, спрятаться, забиться в самый тёмный угол, словно крыса, лишь бы не стоять под пронизывающим взглядом Текхарта Дзенъятты.

– Да, Учитель? – отвечает Гэндзи так спокойно, как только может. 

Голос его дрожит.

– Тревожен ты.

Гэндзи слабо улыбается.

– Ничего от вас не скрыть, Учитель.

– А тебе хотелось бы? – спрашивает Дзенъятта.

Гэндзи молчит. Больше всего ему хочется кричать, но слова застревают в горле.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Гэндзи.

Комок подступает к горлу, и юноша шепчет:

– Простите, Учитель, если я...

– Следуй за мной, – коротко бросает Дзенъятта.

И он идёт.

Они проходят центральную залу, арки, бесконечные лестницы, пока, наконец, не оказываются в крошечной комнате в дальней части храма. Гэндзи здесь никогда не был, а потому озирается с изумлением.

– Это моя комната, Гэндзи, – спокойно говорит Дзенъятта. 

Гэндзи молчит. Он не решается поднять глаза, но понимает, что этого не избежать. Момент, которого он так страшился, настал. Гэндзи знает, что это конец, что то, что он скажет, изменит всё.

Он собирает всю свою волю в кулак, поднимает взгляд на Дзенъятту. Тот пристально смотрит на него, такой же спокойный, как и всегда.

– Долгий путь мы прошли вместе, Учитель.

– Полагаю, ты собрался меня покинуть, – неожиданно говорит омник. Он неподвижен, словно статуя.

– Я бы не сделал этого по своей воле, – Гэндзи лжёт, и ложь эта кажется ему столь же спасительной, как яд. Он уйдёт из монастыря, и, быть может, чувство, терзающее его, притупится и со временем исчезнёт.

– Не помню, чтобы я прогонял тебя, – отвечает Дзенъятта совершенно не присущим ему тоном. 

– Я искал исцеление – и я его нашёл. И за это я бесконечно буду благодарен, – он кланяется так низко, как только может. – Однако же больше не место мне в монастыре.

– Если таково твоё желание, – омник поворачивается к нему спиной.

И тогда Гэндзи не выдерживает. Слова льются из него, словно горный поток, и ничто не может его удержать.

– Я пытался бороться с этим, но я не могу. Я ненормальный, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, – и он смеётся безумным лающим смехом, что так на него не похоже. – Казалось бы, я только что избавился от одного безумия, и вот уже второе захватило всё моё существо.

Дзенъятта оборачивается, смотрит ему в глаза, и Гэндзи впервые за долгое время не отводит взгляд.

Омник подходит к нему медленнее, чем обычно, и сферы гармонии и разрушения плавно покачиваются вокруг его шеи, словно поплавки на морской глади. Он останавливается так близко, что Гэндзи слышит тихое жужжание его металлического сердца.

Дзенъятта поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по маске – вдоль линии губ, по скуле, спускается вниз, останавливаясь лишь там, где под бронёй, словно сумасшедшее, бьётся сердце.

– Что ж, тогда я тоже ненормальный, – голос его до странности спокойный.

***

– Учитель, – Гэндзи приподнимается на локтях. – Я хотел бы вам кое-что показать.

Он встаёт с постели, и Дзенъятта пристально наблюдает за ним, такой умиротворенный, коим Гэндзи его, кажется, никогда прежде не видел.

Гэндзи слышит сумасшедшее биение собственного сердца и рёв пурги за окном, звук металла, касающегося металла. Он нажимает клапаны, встроенные в боковую поверхность шлема.

И снимает маску.

 

[1] День осеннего равноденствия.  
[2] Сладкие рисовые лепёшки, завёрнутые в тесто из красных бобов адзуки.  
[3] Горная вершина в Гималаях, у подножья которой расположена деревня Таме. Высота над уровнем моря: 5400 м.  
[4] Верховье реки Сун-Коси.  
[5] Горная вершина в Гималаях, шестой по высоте восьмитысячник мира. Высота над уровнем моря: 8201 м.  
[6] Эверест по-непальски.  
[7] Традиционная одежда буддистов махаяна: рубашка с короткими рукавами-крылышками, верхний саронг (полоса хлопчатобумажной ткани, которая обёртывается вокруг пояса и прикрывает нижнюю часть тела до щиколоток) и накидка.  
[8] Погремушки с сухими бобами.  
[9] Геологическое тело, сложенное ледниковыми отложениями.  
[10] Озера в национальном парке «Самаргатха» в Непале.  
[11] Замёрзшее дно озера, покрытое песком.   
[12] Горная вершина в Гималаях, является южным выступом горы Пумори.


End file.
